What If
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: What if your best friend left unannounced? What if everyone knew he was dead? What if Jeff didn't believe them? What if he just ran away? What if he actually died? Jeff isn't the loud Hardy, since his friend left he hasn't spoken, done his art, or sung a song. All that changes when a Tattoo catches his eye.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a prologue just explaining :)_

**Curling up in the corner Jeff watches as everyone mucks about chilling waiting for the show to start. Matt and Gregory laugh and joke about before Gregory catches a glimpse of Jeff, WWE had just brought WCW and he had only just arrived there and had yet to catch up.**

_'Is he still mute?'_

_'Yep not saying a word.'_

_'Helms you grew up with them you should know Jeff don't talk to anyone.'_

_'Well Hunter that is not the case.'_

_'Oh? Really?'_

**Everyone looks over to Jeff who had his eyes on his brother shaking his head before turning over.**

_'Jeff used to be loud, cocky, obnoxious and hyper. He did supremely good art, and was an exceptional singer.'_

_'I've seen the videos to prove it.'_

_'Do tell.'_

**They all sit the other side of the room from Jeff in a hudle.**

_'Well there was this boy Jeff liked.'_

_'Yeah he was two years younger than him, but ever since they met god they were inseperable.'_

_'Do you mean like as in crush?'_

_'Yeah, Jeff had a huge crush on him, they were best friends. The kid was always round our house never really went home.'_

_'They did everything together. The kid was real sweet too. I mean he was exactly the same as Jeff but he had a sweet innocent side to him.'_

_'What happened to him.'_

_'Well... Urm Matt you explain.'_

_'See they were best friends did everything and whenever one got in trouble or was having a hard time the other jumped in.'_

_'And?'_

_'Well I don't really know what happened all I know is the kid was fine, he was round our house like normal, stayed for dinner did some art wrestled a bit then went home like normal...Then later on they phoned eachother like normal...Next thing I know I get woken up at four in the mourning by loud banging on our front door.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'It was the kids older brother who is also older than me and dad had oly just got back so was angry and a sleepy Jeff bounded down the stairs, we didn't know what was going on untill he dropped the bombshell. The kid was gone, he went to bed like normal then just dissappeared taking his rucksack he just left. Nobody knew why not even Jeff.'_

_'That's terrible, then what happened?'_

_'Well Jeff just changed he never spoke another word again, he never did anything he just went mute.'_

_'So the kid just disappeared without any trace?'_

_'None, everyone went searching for him, I mean you should have seen all the search parties.'_

_'But nobody ever even found a trace.'_

_'Ever?'_

_'Nope, and after a while everyone kinda gave up hope of finding him alive, a fourteen year old kid with no money no nothing is hardly gonna be found after months of no trace.'_

_'So I guess everyone gave up the search.'_

_'Kind of, everyone has somewhat moved on but his family took it so hard, but mostly his dad and Jeff neither of them will allow the thought of him dead pass through them. They still think he is alive.'_

_'Well I guess I would if it happened to me.'_

_'Yes but it's been what? Eight years there is no way he could have survived if you personally knew him.'_

_'But what if he is?'_

_'He isn't but Jeff won't accept it.'_

_'That's why he doesn't talk then because of this kid?'_

_'Yep thats why.'_

_'Oh.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_A__/N: I got some of the convo between the friends from various convo's in college (being the only girl in amungst a whole class of teenage boys :o aha__) So these convos will sometimes be sexual :p (also am british so it may not be 100% understandable)_

**Jeff's POV**

**Man why do they always have to talk about him for, they don't know anything, they don't know why he ran away. Not that I know but still I know that he is alive, I know he ran away and wasn't taken. They don't. But I do miss him, I miss everything about him, his smile, his voice, his smell they way he looked man he was stunning. The others they only bullied him becuase he was so stunning.**

**No Ones POV**

**Jeff looked sad as his eyes began to water he got up and walked away. As everyone continued to talk.**

**Jeff's POV**

**Everyday I play over what happened that day thinking is there something that could have been different...**

* * *

**The two friends were sat on Jeff's bed they would be called down soon for dinner but they didn't want to leave the room. They were happy.**

_'Man you is weird Jeff, with all these posters.'_

_'I am not.'_

_'Uh huh and I'm a saint.'_

_'Okay maybe a little.'_

_'Ha! I knew it.'_

_'Shuttit.'_

_'Or what?'_

_'Or I dunno, I'll figure out something to do to ya.'_

_'Oh yeah like what? Jeffy you ain't ever gonna be able punish me.'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yeah I mean look at this face.'_

**His friend laughs before doing a very innocent look after taking his hair out the tiny ponytail it was in.**

_'You cannot punish someone with this face.'_

**Jeff looks and chuckles ok so maybe he couldn't punish him.**

_'I could and would.'_

_'Yeah ok, Mr big and hard Jeffro.'_

_'I'll show you big and hard.'_

_'Ewwwwwwwwww'_

_'Hey I just said it you thought it, you dirty minded freak.'_

_'I am not a freak!'_

_'Are too.'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Yeah well...you..your...hair yeah your hair is ugly.'_

**Jeff makes a hurt face.**

_'Now that was just mean.'_

_'I'm a mean person.'_

_'No you just suck.'_

_'No Jeffro I don't suck your the one that sucks what the whole football team?'_

_'No because that would mean I'd have to suck you and my mouth does not like you.'_

_'Now that wasn't nice.'_

_'Like you said, I'm not a nice person.'_

_'We both aren't.'_

_'True that.'_

_'Hell yeah it's true.'_

_'Ok ok so hey man what about that girl you talked to hmmm?'_

_'Urgh! Girl talk.'_

_'What? Look as your best friend it is my job to try and get you in a relationship, which I am failing at. Five years and still nadda.'_

_'Shuttit you, I just don't like girls.'_

_'So your gay?'_

_'Wait? No I didn't mean that, I meant I don't like them in school.'_

_'Sureeeeee!'_

_'I am not gay!'_

_'Mhm you keep telling yourself that.'_

**By now Jeff was in fits of laughter as his friend was blushing and going a cherry pink shade in color.**

_'I am not gay I swear!'_

_'Mhm if you say so.'_

**His friend the looks cross. before pushing Jeff off the bed.**

_'I am 100 per cent straight.'_

_'Ouch, and ok ok I believe you but no pushing me off my bed.'_

_'Well shuttit then.'_

**The room fell silent as the boys just sort of looked at one another as seconds turned into minutes Jeff finally breaks and talks.**

_'Your still gay.'_

_'Oh my fucking god Jeff I am not gay!'_

**Jeff laughs again.**

_'Hey you set yourself up for this you always do.'_

_'Yeah well I no good at talking.'_

_'So you just have sex?'_

_'Nooooooo!'_

_'Ok, ok, ok fine let's talk about something else.'_

_'Finally!'_

_'So whatcha wanna talk about?'_

_'Wait a minute you don't like girls either.'_

_'I do.'_

_'Errr no you don't I've seen you look at guys.'_

_'Have not.'_

_'Yes you have.'_

_'Prove it.'_

_'Well I can't exactly prove it.'_

**Jeff looked smug at his friend.**

_'Well then, I don't like guys I like girls.'_

_'Liar!'_

_'Until you prove it then we will continue to argue it.'_

_'Wait does that mean you are or your not?'_

_'Not telling.'_

_'So you are?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'So your not?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'JEFF!'_

_'What?'_

_'Answer me.'_

_'I have your the one who doesn't like the answer.'_

_'You are annoying. Imma go see your brother.'_

_'Fine but I bet you will be back up here soon.'_

_'Urgh!'_

**His friend then stormed out of the room and down the stairs only to find Matt making out with his girlfriend. huffing he then stormed back upstairs and climbed back onto Jeff's bed and under the covers turning his back on his friend. Jeff laughed before settling down and hugging his friend.**

_'Told ya.'_

_'What is so good about tonsils that everyone wants to make out all the time anyway?'_

_'Errr because kissing is good.'_

_'Nope.'_

_'What do you mean nope you can't say nope?'_

_'Kissing is vile.'_

_'Strange boy.'_

_'That I am yet kissing is disgusting.'_

_'Oh yeah, well who have you kissed huh?'_

_'Well...I kissed that girl in elementary...'_

_'Right...you mean the girl who came kissed your cheek then left giggling?'_

_'Shut up.'_

**Huffing he hid under the covers, ok he didn't exactly kiss her but still it was disgusting.**

_'You haven't even kissed anyone to know whether it's disgusting or not.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Hey it's not that good honest.'_

_'Your just saying that because I don't wanna talk.'_

_'I'm being honest, I swear it's not all that and it tastes kinda weird.'_

**Looking out from the covers the little friend smiles.**

_'Thanks.'_

_'That's what best friends do. Hey wanna go wrestle on trampoline?'_

_'Yeah.'_

**Hurrying off the boys run outside not caring that it was raining as they bounce about before shoot fighting and practicing moves. After a while Matt stands on the porch.**

_'BOYS! Dinner.'_

**Within a matter of seconds the two friends had their plates full of food and had ran back up to Jeff's bedroom, sitting on the floor next to one another they smiled as they ate and talked.**

_'Hey so what happened today then? I mean you were ok before lunch and afterwards I dunno you were...'_

_'Nothing.'_

**Quickly answering his friend then ate his food and looked down at it ignoring Jeff.**

_'Well something did coz, you never go quiet.'_

**...**

_'Tell me, was it the boys? Did they beat you up? Was it something they said? Come on S...'_

_'Nothing happened.'_

_'Tell me.'_

_'It's not important.'_

_'Your my bestfriend it is important.'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Tell me.'_

_'I have to err go home.'_

**Getting up he placed the plate on the dresser grabbing his school bag, Jeff quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of him spinning him round he tried looking in his eyes yet his friend kept moving his head.**

_'Come on you can tell me.'_

_'Nothing.'_

_'Please, i'm worried about you.'_

_'No.'_

_'No you won't tell me or no you can't tell me.'_

_'Can't.'_

_'But I'm your best friend.'_

_'Can't!'_

_'But...'_

_'CAN'T!'_

**Before Jeff could say anything his friend had ran down and out the house getting on his bike and had sped off home. Jeff stood looking worried as he tried to figure it out himself. After twenty minutes thinking about things he picked up the phone.**

_'Hey?'_

_'Hey what happened you can tell me.'_

_'No.'_

_'Please.'_

_'Kay...'_

_'Kay what did he do?'_

_'Well...'_

_'Well?'_

_'He called me gay and then he...'_

_'He what?'_

_'It hurt and I can't tell you anymore Jeff I can't go back tomorrow.'_

_'Don't, just tell your mom you are then meet me at the cliff.'_

_'No I...bye Jeff.'_

_'Wait Shan...'_

**He hung up. Jeff looked down...**

* * *

**Jeff looked sad that was the last he heard from him. The last time he heard his voice. Getting up Jeff quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before he walked off in search of a room where he could sit and wait until the match.**


End file.
